


Daddy

by vixen_smut_hut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixen_smut_hut/pseuds/vixen_smut_hut
Summary: "You're such a bad girl. I think you need to be punished."
Relationships: Taiyang Xiao Long/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Taiyang has daddy kink and no one can tell me otherwise!

You knew exactly how you got here.

You had been teasing Tai all day. Wearing him down while the two of you were out doing errands. Things started out simple enough. A soft touch on his shoulder every so often. Completely innocent touches.

But those were not what landed you here. Oh no, you just had to tease him more and more. Your hands had moved from occasionally touching Tai's shoulder to touching his back. Then his hips. And by the time dinner had rolled around and the two of you were sitting in a restaurant, your touch had moved to his thigh. And dangerously close to the one place you couldn't touch him in public. 

Poor Taiyang had to get to go boxes for your food. And as soon as everything was packed up, he dragged you by your hand out the door and to the car. To anyone else, he would have looked furious with you. But oh you knew better. 

"I'm very disappointed in you, Princess." Tai growled when you were both in the car. You could see how hard he was trying to hold back. To keep himself from fucking you right there in the car. "You're in big trouble. You are not allowed to touch me or say anything while I'm driving us home. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy." You responded, sounding as innocent as you could. It took all of your effort to behave on the ride home. You wanted so badly to tease him more. But you knew better than to disobey your Daddy. You'd be a good girl. 

As soon as the two of you were home, Tai wasted no time in dragging you to your guys' bedroom and all but throwing you onto the bed. The look in his eyes was a mixture of anger and lust. And it had you wanting him even more.

"Clothes off, Princess. Clothes off and then stick your ass in the air." Tai commanded, and you obeyed. Swiftly removing your clothes and jutting your ass out as you kept your head on the mattress. You could feel him crawl onto the bed behind you and he settled on his knees as he stared at the perfectly round globes in front of him. The suddenness of the first slap made you yelp. You could feel the stinging pain slowly turn to pleasure.

"You're such a bad girl. I think you need to be punished." The slight growl in Tai's voice turned you on even more. "You're going to count your spankings out loud for me. If you miss a number, we start over. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Daddy." You whimpered a little as you replied. The wetness from your soaking wet core was practically dripping now. 

"Good girl." Was all the warning you got before a hard slap hit your right ass cheek. You yelped again, but did as you were told and counted one.

The spankings almost seemed never ending. By the time you counted to 15 your ass was raw and sore. You were fighting back tears of both pain and pleasure. You sighed in relief when you felt Tai get off the bed. You sighed again as you felt him gently rubbing lotion into your raw skin, the cooling effect helping to sooth the tenderness. You heard him chuckling behind you.

"Good girl, my sweet Princess. You took your punishment so well. I think you've earned a reward for being so good." You smiled as you heard the unmistakable sound of Tai unbuttoning and unzipping his shorts, followed by the rustling of said shorts hitting the floor. You were then gently picked up and turned around to face him. His smile was soft, but his eyes were filled with lust. "Come on, Princess, come here and I'll give you your reward."

You didn't need to be told twice. You straddled yourself on Tai's lap. You could feel his rock hard length poking at your core, making you shiver in anticipation. You gave him a pleading look.

"Daddy, please fuck me? I need it so badly. Please?" You begged as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. Tai smirked at you.

"Now how could I ever deny a request like that?" Tai rested his hands on your hips and guided you slowly down until his cock completely filled your pussy. It felt so good, jolts of pleasure shot through you and you couldn't help but cry out. You mentally cursed that he had kept his shirt on. You longed to drag your nails down the skin of his back.

But any other thought was thrown out the window as Tai started thrusting his hips up into yours. He held onto you tightly as he set a pace that soon had you crying his name. Each thrust hit certain spots inside of you that had you seeing stars. It wasn't long before your cries were turning into screams.

"Fuck, Daddy! You feel so good! Oh Gods don't stop! Don't ever stop! Fuck me more, Daddy! I need it!" You shouted as you tightened your hold on Tai and he increased his speed and the strength of his thrusts. By now he was moaning too. Your name fell from his lips like a prayer as he praised you over and over.

But all too soon, you could feel your orgasm building up. You tried to warn Tai, but all that came out of your mouth was screams and moans. Your orgasm hit you hard and you screamed Tai's named as you came, soaking both him and the bed with your juices. Tai followed soon after, shouting your name as he filled your pussy with his warm cum.

You both sat there panting and trying to catch your breath. Tai held on tightly to you. You could feel him smiling into the skin of your shoulder.

"I love you, my sweet Princess." He whispered. You sighed happily and turned to kiss his head.

"I love you too, Taiyang."


End file.
